Are We Out Of The Wood?
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Tanpa jarak dengan mata bersinar dan senyuman yang terlalu jahil seperti mereka berdua mempunyai rencana untuk mengambil ahli dunia, foto tersebut diambil namun bahkan di tengah-tengah kemanisannya, Kagami masih belum bisa yakin. 'Are we out of the wood yet'


**Are we out of the wood yet? (Y****ou hit the brakes too soon****)**

**By **

**Xia Heaven.**

Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga.

Romance/Angst.

**KnB bukan milik Xia Heaven, Are we out of the wood (c) Taylor Swift.**

**Same sex relationship, out of character (dan kayaknya banget deh (?!))**

.

Kagami menghela nafasnya seiring menyender ke arah pillar dinding di gerbang K5, bandara internasional Narita. Koper merahnya berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiket dan passport di tangan kiri, ponsel _Iphone _hitam di tangan kanannya. Namun mata krimsonnya hanya fokus ke jendela besar yang menunjukan lapangan penerbangan, langit biru yang cerah, mentari yang bersinar dan pesawat yang terbang ke berbagai pelosok dunia.

Mata yang biasa membara itu terlihat pasrah dan datar, mungkin karena sekarang Ia merasa telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana pun Kagami memang telah berjanji kepada teman-temannya di Jepang Ia akan tetap tinggal di sini setelah lulus dari SMA bukan? Tawa pahit keluar dari mulutnya karena Ia tau dengan melakukan ini Ia telah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Kagami Taiga, _ladies and gents_, orang yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi dalam menepati janji sekarang melanggar janjinya.

Kagami Taiga, _ladies and gets_, sekarang berusaha lari dari masalahnya.

Rubi itu kembali tertutup dan berusaha menelan semua harga dirinya,_ pride_-nya karena seinginnya Kagami menjadi mulia dan berperang menghadapi masalahnya seperti kstaria, Ia tau Ia membutuhkan ini. Ia butuh ruang untuk berpikir, ruang untuk bernafas, ruang untuk berada jauh dari semua masalahnya, untuk berada jauh dari Aomine.

.

**Looking at it now****, i****t all seems so simple****. ****We were lying on your couch****, ****I remember**** y****ou took a Polaroid of us**** t****hen discovered ****t****he rest of the world was black and white**** b****ut we were in screaming color****.**

.

"Gila, gue capek!" Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine yang langsung lompat, tidur di sofa merah apertemen Kagami tanpa peduli dengan keringat atau kotoran yang baru menempel di tubuh Aomine akibat permainan basket kecil mereka tadi.

Tangan Kagami menarik handuk yang berada di kursi meja makannya dan melemparnya ke arah Aomine dengan akurasi yang tepat. "Mandi sana! Kasian tau sofa gue kena kotoran kayak gitu." Ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas.

"Nanti!" Balas Aomine dengan simpel dan Kagami hanya mengutarkan matanya, tau bahwa Aomine sendiri tidak betah jika keringat ditubuhnya kering sendiri.

Ini rutinitas mereka. Permainan basket, makan malam, maraton film atau game untuk semalaman. Pemuda bersurai krimson itu kadang ingin tertawa karena rutinitas akhir pekan mereka benar-benar berteriak domestik dan klise dan tawa itu benar keluar ketika pintu kamar mandi benar terbuka sementara Kagami sedang memotong wortel setelah mencuci tangan dan mukanya di tempat cuci piring.

'_God, something about this is so wrong.'_ Ia tertawa hambar. Dua _ace_ dari dua tim basket terkuat di Tokyo, mempunyai kehidupan akhir pekan domestik bersama satu sama lain. Kagami bisa membayangkan _headline_ yang akan masuk ke majalah sports jika sisi ini dari bagian hidup Kagami dan Aomine terbongkar.

Bisa membayangkan reaksi orang-orang jika tau sisi domestik ini dari bagian hidup Kagami dan Aomine.

Kagami terdiam untuk sementara sebelum dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengeluarkan semua pikiran negatif yang ada terkumpul di otaknya. _Live in the moment_, Ia ulangi lagi dan lagi sampai otaknya sadar Ia harusnya menikmati momen ini, bukan khawatir tentang hal yang belum tentu terjadi.

.

Mata biru subuh Aomine menatap kamera berwarna hitam yang terlalu besar menjadi _DSLR _atau kamera _digital_, terletak di samping televisi Kagami. Kakinya berjalan pelang dan tangannya menarik kamera itu ke tangannya, sempat tertawa ketika melihat lambang Batman di ujung bawa kamera tersebut. "Sejak kapan lo punya Polaroid?"

"Hm?" Kagami yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah menangkap Aomine yang sibuk memperhatikan Polaroidnya. "Oh, hadiah dari Alex." Kakinya berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di belakang Aomine.

"Untuk?"

"Turnamen musim dingin, dia bilang sesuatu tentang menangkap momen yang ingin lo kenang." Balas Kagami simpel seiring menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofanya, mungkin Ia harus minta maaf lain kali ke pada sofa ini. Kagami sudah tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa kali Aomine dan Kagami hanya menjatuhkan berat tubuh mereka ke sofa merah ini. Mata krimson yang sempat tertutup itu terbuka kembali ketika merasakan beban bertambah di sofanya.

Aomine dengan mata safir gelap bersinar jahil dan seringai kecil, tangannya masih menggengam polaroid Kagami dan Kagami tertawa, tau jelas apa yang ada di pikiran Aomine. "Lo nggak serius pengen foto bareng kan?"

Namun Aomine hanya menarik Kagami mendekat sampai mereka jatuh dan tiduran di atas sofa kecil itu. Tubuh bersentuhan tanpa ruangan, mata biru subuh berkerlap dan senyuman kekanak-kanakan berhasil membuat Kagami kembali jatuh cinta. '_Tuhan, aku berubah menjadi klise.'_ Kagami tidak yakin siapa yang maju duluan tapi yang Ia tau bahwa satu detik Ia melihat mata Aomine dan detik kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut.

Kopi, kayu manis, gairah dan hasrat.

Selalu.

_Flash!_

Cahaya dari kamera itu membuat Kagami melepaskan tautan mereka dan mengangkat alisnya ke arah Aomine sementara pemuda yang mengambil foto itu hanya menyeringai kecil. "Bisa nggak lo jadi lebih alay dari ini?" Ujarnya dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan kepala tapi mata krimsonnya bersinar dengan kasih sayang.

"Ayo foto." Jawaban simpel dari pemilik mata biru subuh itu membuat senyuman Kagami melebar dan untuk sementara Kagami melupakan masalah yang berada di pangkuan mereka, menunggu untuk di selesaikan karena senyuman Aomine dan safir gelap yang berkerlap itu selalu berhasil mengambil semua perhatiannya.

Jadi tangan Kagami yang warna sangat kontras itu mengambil kamera yang dipegang oleh Aomine, tidak berusaha untuk bangun atau memberikan ruangan di antara tubuh mereka karena kalau pun Kagami melakukan hal tersebut, Ia tau Aomine akan menariknya lagi untuk menghapus ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa jarak dengan mata bersinar dan senyuman yang terlalu jahil seperti mereka berdua mempunyai rencana untuk mengambil ahli dunia, foto tersebut diambil.

.

Kagami ingat hasil foto itu, Ia masih punya hasil foto itu, tersimpan baik di domet yang berada di saku jeans hitam yang sekarang Ia pakai. Foto yang memperlihatkan bagaimana dunia tampak hitam dan putih sementara dua pemuda yang menjadi fokus dari foto itu berteriak dengan warna, kontras dengan satu sama lain, krimson dan safir, pucat dan coklat.

Kagami ingat –di tengah-tengah ciuman singkat mereka, di atas sofa merah yang telah berapa kali mereka tindih, di saat Ia melihat foto polaroid mereka- Kagami ingat dia berpikir, '_Hey, are we're out of the wood yet?'_

_._

**Looking at it now**** l****ast December****, w****e were built to fall apart**** t****hen fall back together****. ****Your necklace****hanging from my neck****, t****he night we couldn't quite forget****.**

"Gue nggak tau kenapa elo khawatir banget soal ini, lo suka gue dan gue suka elo, apa masalahnya?" Aomine mengambil beberapa kentang goreng yang ada di piring Kagami. Kuroko sedang berada di kamar mandi dan Momoi sedang mengcek majalah bulanan-nya di supermarket sebelah jadi di meja mereka hanya ada Aomine dan Kagami. "Kuroko nggak keberatan kita pacaran, Momoi setuju, Kise oke-oke aja–"

"_Gimana sama orang tua lo?_"Kagami menangkap Aomine yang gerakannya terbeku sebelum mata safir gelap itu menangkap mata rubi gelap Kagami. Pandangan mereka beradu sebelum Aomine mengahlikan arah pandangannya dan lanjut mengambil kentang goreng yang ada di piring Kagami layak pertanyaan Kagami tadi tidak berhasil membekukan gerakannya dan membuat perasaan dingin menghampiri organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Hidup gue, pilihan gue." Dan ketika itu yang menjadi jawaban Aomine, Kagami ingin ikutan percaya bahwa masalah itu bisa terselesaikan semudah ini tapi walaupun Kagami bukan orang sepintar Midorima atau Momoi, Kagami juga nggak seratus persen bodoh. Mata krimson itu menatap ke arah lain dan Ia menghela nafas.

Kagami pernah bertemu ibu Aomine, Kagami tau Ibu Aomine. Wanita dengan mata safir yang sedikit lebih terang dari Aomine, raut wajah lembut dan penyayang. Ingat wanita itu menyuruh Kagami untuk menelponnya jika Ia ada kesulitan, menyuruh Kagami menganggap dirinya sebagai ibu Kagami selama Kagami berada di Jepang.

Ada sensasi panas di matanya ketika mengingat perkataan wanita itu karena wanita itu menyayangi Kagami dan menatapnya seakan Kagami benar-benar anaknya sendiri dan mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk menghiraukan bagaimana dia tidak setuju dengan hubungan Kagami dan Aomine jika wanita itu tidak menyetujuinya karena dia berpikiran tertutup tapi wanita itu tidak setuju dengan alasan yang memang logis, tidak setuju karena hubungan ini bisa membahayakan semua rencana masa depan mereka berdua.

Tangan Kagami mengambil kalung yang tergantung di lehernya, satu liontin cincin dari Tatsuya dan yang bentuk lain dari Aomine.

Orang dan ungu bercampur di langit dan lampu dari bangunan di Tokyo mulai menyala. Seklias, ketika kau menghiraukan tulisan hiragana, katana dan kanji yang mengelilingi mereka, Kagami bisa berpura-pura bahwa di depannya adalah kota New York hanya karena Ia merindukan ke dua orang tuanya.

Apa kamu benar bisa berkata '_Hidupku, pilihanku'_ kepada kedua manusia yang menginginkan semua yang terbaik untukmu?

"Lo nggak bisa hidup kayak gitu, _Ahomine_."

.

**Baby, like we stood a chance****. ****Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying****.**

.

"Nih!" Kagami berhenti meneguk air putih dari botolnya dan melirik ke arah tangan Aomine yang terkepal sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata biru subuh tersebut seiring mengangkat alisnya. Merasa tatapan Kagami, Aomine melirik sebelum menghela nafas dan membuka tangannya pelan.

Liontin kalung angka lima,_ angka jersey Aomine_.

"Alay lo." Tapi senyuman di wajah Kagami tidak terhapus. Pemberi liontin itu menatap tajam ke arah pemilik surai krimson itu sedangkan Kagami hanya melirik ke arah Aomine dengan seringai kecil yang jahil.

"Yakin nggak mau?" Kagami menoleh ke arah lain seiring menahan tawa sebelum membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Aomine yang mengerutkan dahinya sebentar sebelum menjatuhkan pendat angka lima itu ke tangan Kagami.

Nggak ada ucapan lagi yang tertukar antara mereka setelah itu, hanya ada pertandingan basket seperti biasa tapi ketika esoknya Kuroko sadar bahwa ada liontin lain selain cincin di kalung Kagami atau Aomine yang tersenyum puas dengan liontin baru itu maka Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

_**I remember thinking**__**...**_  
>.<p>

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"_Are we out of the wood yet?"_

"Hah? Kagami lo tau gue nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris kan?"

"Heh, hal yang paling jelas dari elo selain elo itu maniak basket."

.

**Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?**

.

Mata rubi itu membara tapi bukan dengan hasrat atau gairah seperti yang Aomine biasa lihat. Mata rubi itu membara dengan teriakan emosi dan amarah. Aomine tau apertemen Kagami sekarang terlihat seperti kapal pecah, entah sudah berapa jam sejak mereka berdua memulai bertengkaran mereka, Ia lumayan terkejut tidak ada tetangga Kagami yang coba mengetuk pintu Kagami dan mengecek keadaan.

"Jadi sekarang lo mau apa?" Tangan Kagami mengacak rambut merahnya, ada kilatan pasrah di rubi itu dan yang Aomine inginkan sekarang hanya untuk Kagami melihat bahwa yang penting untuk Aomine hanya dia, _selalu dia_.

"Aomine, majalah itu–"

"Peduli amat sama majalah itu!" Bisa nggak Kagami lihat? "Gue nggak peduli tentang majalah itu, satu-satunya yang penting buat gue saat ini adalah elo, Bakagami!"

'_Gue mohon liat Kagami...'_

"Majalah itu punya potensi buat ngrusak masa depan karir kita berdua–"

"**Dan elo lebih peduli sama karir elo dari pada kita?!**"Bohong. Aomine tau itu cuma teriakan dari emosinya tapi mata krimson itu tetap terlihat kecewa ke arahnya, kilatan terhianati dan perlahan tapi pasti hati Aomine tersayat.

"..." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari Kagami seiring pemuda itu kembali berkedip, Aomine tau dia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. "Se –ah," Kagami menutup matanya lagi, mengambil nafas dan satu tetes air keluar dari mata krimson itu sebelum akhirnya Ia menatap ke arah Aomine, tepat ke matanya. "Seberapa rendahnya gue –seberapa rendahnya gue di mata elo untuk lo sampai mikir bahwa masa depan karir gue itu lebih penting dari pada ini?"

.  
><strong>Remember when we couldn't take the heat<strong>**, ****I walked out and said, "I'm setting you free,"**

.

"_We need a break."_

"..."

"Kita nggak bisa kayak gini, kita perlu istirahat."

"..."

"Aomine?"

"..."

"_I'm setting you free."_

.

"_Pesawat dengan penerbangan nomor AK510 dari Bandara Internasional Narita, Tokyo menuju Bandara Internasional JFK, New York akan segera lepas landas, untuk para penumpang yang memegang tiket harap memasuki pesawa segera. Sekali lagi..."_

Tubuh Kagami berdiri dari senderanya dan Ia memasukan ponsel hitamnya ke dalam saku. Mata itu melirik ke arah jendela besar di depannya sebelum melirik ke belakangnya, sedikit berharap ada pemuda dengan mata biru subuh dan senyuman jahil yang menahannya karena Ia sekarang sedang berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh.

Nihil.

Ia kembali menghela nafas sebelum menarik kopernya dan berjalan masuk ke pintu _check-in_ dan untuk sementara –atau mungkin selamanya? Ia mendengus dalam hati- mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke pada Jepang.

.

**B****ut the monsters turned out to be just trees****and when the sun came up, you were looking' at me**  
>.<p>

Pemuda dengan kaos hitam itu mengangkat sedikit snapback hitam birunya dan menatap punggung Kagami. Ia tau Momoi yang berada di sampingnya sedang menatap tajam padanya, ingin menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Kagami tapi kakinya tetap diam di tempat.

Jika Ia mengejar Kagami maka Ia tidak punya kepercayaan pada kekasihnya.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa mereka memang hanya membutuhkan istirahat dan bukan selamat tinggal, jadi Ia tetap diam. Ia tau Kagami butuh ruangan –walaupun Aomine yakin ruangan itu bukan untuk berpikir, hanya untuk menenangkan diri- dan Aomine akan memberikannya. Ia tau Kagami.

Ia tau Kagami akan kembali.

.

**You were looking at me,  
>I remember<strong>**.**

.

YAYYYY! Bittersweet ending anyone?

Bener-bener jatuh cinta sama album barunya T. Swift terutama yang ini, waktu awalnya emang lumaya ke turn off gara-gara suara pop sama irama drumnya tapi waktu denger lagi sambil baca liriknya, seperti biasa _blows me away with her awesome lyrics_ dan aku baru nyadar bahwa musik dan liriknya itu emang nyambung banget karena lagu ini emang bittersweet.

Oh iya '_Are out of the woods yet?' _artinya itu apa kita udah keluar dari bahaya or _are we out of danger yet?_

So, OOC banget yah? Nggak tau kenapa aku milih Kagami sama Aomine padahal dari semua OTP aku, aku tau mereka yang punya kemungkinan paling stabil loh! Soalnya sama-sama cuek dan keras kepala jadi kalo pun ada masalah yah masalahnya nggak bakal berkelanjutan kayak gini.

'Jadi kenapa make AoKaga?'

Nggak tau juga (!?) Hehehe, well mungkin karena aku mau ngtest seberapa jauh aku bisa ngbawa dinamis mereka? Kurang ternyata yah._. atau emang mereka yang nggak cocok dibawa sama alur cerita yang kayak gini yaahhhh?

Bagi temen-temen yang PM dan reviewers, maaf banget kalian semua belum bisa dijawab karena kebetulan ffn nggak bisa dibuka di laptop, ini aja aku publish dari hp jadi yaaaaahh... kalo nemu cara ngbuka dari laptop, aku siap bales deh!

Well, udah dulu deh... seperti biasa, _**XIA menerima segala macam bentuk review dan terbuka dengan semua jenis kritik! TRIMIS! **_


End file.
